Still the Same
by Kurama no Miko2003
Summary: He'd come to visit her to watch her first show in a leading role, and she realized, that despite everything that had changed, and everything that had been flipped around, some things will always be the same. One-Shot, written for YGO Drabble LJ Community.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any profit from writing this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Name and Number:<strong> #058, Role Reversal  
><strong>Drabble Title:<strong> Still the Same  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 600  
><strong>Warnings (if applicable):<strong> Post-canon  
><strong>Pairings (if applicable):<strong> Peachshipping, slight side mentions of Revolutionshipping and Blindshipping (the latter two are mostly a blink-and-you'll-miss-it type mentions)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He'd come to visit her to watch her first show in a leading role, and she realized, that despite everything that had changed, and everything that had been flipped around, some things will always be the same.

* * *

><p>Anzu watched as Yuugi pulled out a pen and signed his name for a pair of giggly fangirls, and tried to ignore the annoyance that she felt. It never settled well with her how Yuugi was always the one that got rejected or laughed at in high school, and now, well, now he was more or less considered the ultimate catch by the rest of the world. As the pair smiled their thanks and left, she shoved her annoyance aside, and exited the dance studio.<p>

"Hi Yuugi! Been waiting long?" she greeted with a bright smile.

"Not really," he replied as he turned to face her with a soft smile of his own. It was the same smile he always gave her, even when they were teenagers in high school, once upon a time. Or so it felt, anyway.

Once upon a time, he had been the one chasing her, the one who could barely make eye contact with her without blushing and hastily turning away. He was quiet, shy, and constantly bullied. And most of all, no one knew the name Yuugi Mutou.

But that was then. This was now.

Now _she_ was the one chasing him, and because she couldn't make up her mind back then, she had to wonder if that chance even exists anymore, after Atem had come and gone from their lives. These days, the name Yuugi Mutou is world famous; the hair and slight figure that was once the source of endless torment, a trademark. And though he was still quiet, he was hardly anything resembling shy. No, he had managed to cope with the fame that came with being the King of Duelists, and used that fame quite effectively to fund a scholarship for needy children and to give anti-bullying speeches in grade schools and colleges.

And as for her? Boys once drooled over her figure in high school, but in the world of dancing, there was no room for a girl with a curvy figure. The last five years had been more than enough to teach her that, between the snide remarks of her dance instructors and the cruel twitters of the students. But that was alright. She'd taken the _real_ lesson from her high school days to heart: Believe in yourself, and anything can happen, even miracles.

"So, Anzu, where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Well," she started, "I know of a really good burger place a few blocks from here . . . " She trailed off, as she watched his eyes light up. So maybe not _everything_ about them had changed after all.

"Let's go!" he cheerfully agreed, as he held out his arm.

She looked back at him, confused.

"A gentleman is supposed to escort his lady, is he not?" he replied with a bit of a confident smirk. A smirk that, she realized with a pang, reminded her entirely too much of Atem. And yet . . .

And yet, if she were totally honest with herself, her light jacket was suddenly too warm for no apparent reason, despite the cool autumn breeze that was filtering through the streets.

Deciding to deal with those thoughts later, she took his arm, and jested, "But I'm still leading the way there." With that, they broke out into laughter, and for a moment, they weren't standing in front of a dance studio in New York.

It was like they were back in Domino City again, playing yet another new game in his bedroom above the Kame Game Shop after school.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
